How evil Kikyo is!
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: This is for all you Kikyo haters!  Kagome had her heart broken for the last time and has decided to abandon life, but before she does she gives one final gift to her beloved half-demon. Will her selflessness shine through?


Yo, I am a big Kikyo hater (Stupid undead zombi!) in fact I hate all people who come inbetween a 'meant to be' couple. So I do not want any reviews saying how bad I made her look, kay? Now read on and review!

**Disclaimer! I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters, alight? No copyright intended.**

"Damn that Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she ran. Her mind flashed back to what he had said.

"_Inuyasha?" she asked him quietly "When we complete the scared jewel, what will you wish for?" she feared that he would say that he wanted to be a full-fledged demon_

_Inuyasha scoffed at her "Well I'm gonna wish for Kikyo to be alive again, Sango and Miroku will go back to rebuild that demon village of theirs and you won't have to come here anymore, then we will all at least be happy"_

_Kagome felt hurt beyond her years and stood silently and left. Only when she was past the well did she start to run and cry._

Kagome was still running. She hadn't left this era and that statement from Inuyasha had smashed her already cracked heart into uncountable pieces. Kagome knew where she was going, she could feel that small part of her soul inside another body even from this distance.

Kagome paused for breath just outside a village "I will do what it takes for him to be happy… because if those two are I won't be so…" Kagome dried her eyes and smiled at the thought of Inuyasha's happiness.

She entered the quiet village and asked the nearest farmer if a priestess called Kikyo was here.

"Ah yes, she is at the healing hut with some possessed old man, quiet lucky she was passing through because he would have been killed if she wasn't here"

Kagome thanked him and went to wait outside the healing hut he had pointed to. She knew better than to barge in when an important exorcism was happening.

Kagome had fallen asleep by the time Kikyo had come out, she was a little surprised that her incarnation was here this far from Inuyasha and her other friends. She shook Kagome's shoulder and the girl woke with a jump.

"Oh, Kikyo" she said and smiled half-heartedly.

Kikyo's soul collectors came out of their hiding places and hovered around their mistress. "Why are you here?" Kikyo asked bluntly.

Kagome lost her smile "I don't want to live anymore" she said to the floor.

Kikyo was surprised "Why do you want to die?" she asked more gently.

Kagome told her what Inuyasha had said and about all the times she was going to leave for good then about her being in love with Inuyasha. "I don't want to feel this pain anymore" Kagome whispered through tears "But I want to make him happy and there is something that I can do for him and you before I die" she looked up at Kikyo who was listening with interest.

The soul collectors gave out little morning sounds because they could feel the pain she was in and felt sorry for her "What could you possibly do for me, one of the dead?" Kikyo asked quietly.

"I can give you my life energy and the soul that was once yours" Kagome murmured in a dead voice. But she had made up her mind.

Kikyo took a step back and put a hand to her heart. "What?" she asked in disbelief. Kikyo was sure that she had heard wrongly or that she must be dreaming, but the dead don't sleep let alone dream!

Kagome looked her past life in the eye "I want you to take my life and soul so you can live" Kagome let the tears fall down her face "I was never supposed to have been born, I was born to finish the business that you left behind, nothing more"

Kikyo felt so happy, she would be with Inuyasha again and his heart would at last belong to her! This brat wouldn't be in the way anymore! Kikyo was fighting the urge to laugh this girl was rushing to her death and Kikyo would gain all she had ever wanted from this death!

"Yes, I think that you are right" Kikyo put her hands on her incarnation's shoulders and was about to take this girl's life here and now but the girl suddenly asked "Could I have two favours before you become alive?"

Kikyo was frustrated, she could feel the life under her fingers that would become hers if she just used her powers and this brat was telling her to wait. She sighed and said "What?"

Kagome wiped her eyes "I want to go back to the well and be buried next to it, and I want you to tell Inuyasha about my feelings when I'm gone"

Kikyo wanted to hit her! But then thought carefully about what those requests would mean for her relationship with Inuyasha and decided not to do either "Yes, of course" Kikyo smiled falsely as she lied.

Kagome and Kikyo walked back to the well but when they were half way Kikyo grabbed Kagome's head and forcefully drew her life and soul from her body.

Kagome gasped _No!_ She shouted inside her head _You said that you would…_ Kagome stopped thinking and fell forwards with her eyes glazed open.

Kikyo breathed hard for a minute and then put a hand to her chest in wonder. "I'm alive!" her heart was beating and she was breathing the air of the night because she needed it! She could feel the chill in the air and the grass beneath her feet.

She laughed in joy then looked at the dead body before her. She pursed her lips and then called her enslaved soul collectors near "Take this girl's body and put it somewhere suitable, a swamp maybe or a ditch where scum like her belong. Then you will be free" Kikyo looked down at her incarnation and laughed "As if I was going to agree to your terms, I will not let Inuyasha know about this or about how you ever felt about him" she waved a hand over her shoulder and started the long walk to her home village.

The soul collectors mourned for the passing of such a good person and gently wrapped themselves around her body and lifted her into the sky. Kagome's glazed eyes stared blankly at the stars above her the full moon made her look twice as pale.

The soul collectors lowered her down by a river bend that was very secretive. They didn't leave her, they circled her dead body and then settled down beside her like pets, for they had chosen a new master, even if she was dead.

Kikyo arrived in the village around midday and the first person she met was Shippo. "Ah!" he screamed and hid "What are you doing here?" he sniffed "What! You're alive!"

Kikyo walked right past the demon child not in the slight interested. She did similar with the monk and demon slayer but not to her sister.

"Kaede" she greeted and embraced her sister.

"Kikyo?" the old woman said in shock and stepped out of the hug "But ye are one of the dead, how can ye be living now?"

Kikyo smiled much like she did when she made the false promise to Kagome. "I was blessed" she said simply. Kikyo stepped into her old house and smiled at the half-demon inside "Inuyasha" she hugged him tightly.

Inuyasha was too shocked to hug back.

Kikyo stood back and smiled "Aren't you pleased to see me?"

"But- alive-how?" Inuyasha spluttered. Miroku and Sango stepped inside with Shippo and Kilala, who hissed angrily at the priestess knowing instantly what she had done.

"Kilala!" scolded Sango but the cat still made threatening noises at the woman.

"I was tested and I came through blessed, I will now live out my mortal life and die as I was supposed to" Kikyo lied through her teeth and Kilala wasn't fooled. Shippo also got a bad feeling from the woman and hid behind Miroku.

"This is a happy day" Miroku said, but warily because he had learnt the hard way to not trust someone Kilala didn't. "But what of your soul? As I understand it Kagome and you share a soul"

Kikyo turned to smile brightly at the monk "I have a complete soul and you don't need to worry about that girl, a soul collector told me that she had returned to her world" she gave a swift glare at the growling demon cat but no one saw it.

Later that day Inuyasha and Kikyo were sitting and watching the sun set together. Kikyo suddenly had a vision.

_Kagome was sitting and crying by a river. "You promised me!" she wailed, Kikyo's soul collectors swirled around her rubbing against her gently in sympathy showing Kikyo their new alliance to the dead girl. Kagome's tears hit the floor and every tear turned into a blue flower._

Inuyasha had noticed that Kikyo had gone into a trance so he shook her awake "What's that matter?" he asked kindly.

Kikyo told him not to worry about it, that it was just her tiredness. Although she was secretly worried, what if Kagome ordered the soul collectors to tell Inuyasha the truth?

Shippo came up behind them, but he stayed as far from the woman as possible. "Inuyasha?" he asked "Could I have a word? Alone?" Inuyasha growled but followed the small fox to the edge of the woods.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippo whispered "That lady scares me, Inuyasha, I keep feeling like she'd done something horrible" he shivered and Kilala meowed in agreement.

Inuyasha glared "Is that all you wanted?" he demanded rudely.

Shippo shook his head and pulled a bag out of the bushes "Kagome left her bag here, and I put some drawings inside for her to take a look at, do you think that you could give this to her?" he asked so politely that even the devil would have thought about it before answering.

Inuyasha scowled, Shippo suddenly said "I won't say anything else about K-Kikyo if you do" he said earnestly.

"Oh alright" he groaned and picked it up to take the bag back, "Kikyo!" he called "I've got an errand to run I'll be back soon" and he ran.

Kikyo picked up her bow and thought to herself "I will have to better dispose of that brat's body before he returns"

Inuyasha jumped into the well and appeared on the other side. He jumped out and went to Kagome's house. "How am I going to tell her?" he wondered. He paused just outside the open door when Kagome's mother came out humming to herself happily.

"Oh Inuyasha!" she smiled in a motherly way. "Did you come to visit?" she had Kagome's eyes and a little of her smile.

"Hey, yeah I just came to give this to Kagome" he held out her bag.

Mrs Higurashi looked confused "Kagome? Isn't she with you?"

Inuyasha shook his head "A friend told me that she saw her come back though the well yesterday… she isn't…?"

Kagome's mother shook her head "No we haven't seen or heard from her since she left about a week ago" she took Kagome's bag and held it close worriedly.

Kagome's Grandpa came out "Oh Inuyasha! Is Kagome with you?" he asked worriedly.

Mrs Higurashi shook her head and answered for him "No he hasn't seen her since yesterday, oh god what if something's happened?" she started to cry and Grandpa told her to go inside.

"Inuyasha" he said "I had a strange dream about Kagome around this afternoon she was crying by a river bend with strange red eyed white insect demons around her. I couldn't hear what she was saying but she was very upset, I don't know if this is could be some sort of clue but…" he shrugged.

Inuyasha nodded and promised to return her safely.

Shippo was waiting by the well with Kilala. "Did Kagome like my pictures?" he asked hopefully.

Inuyasha glared at him "Kagome's missing"

Sango and Miroku jumped up from where they were sitting and started asking questions worriedly. Inuyasha shut them up with a growl "She's missing on this side, we have to find her, her family is really worried" Shippo, Kilala and Inuyasha were sniffing around for any trace of Kagome's scent.

"Inuyasha? Kikyo left the village today" Shippo said to him.

Inuyasha sat up surprised "What?"

Shippo shivered "She left right after you did and she had a sacrificial knife from the temple and she had a really evil look on her face" he cowered behind Sango.

Inuyasha had a bad feeling but finding Kagome was more important. After sundown Inuyasha found a trail that lead them to a village they asked about Kagome and one farmer said. "Oh yeah, I remember her!" he shook his head "Poor little thing looked about ready to fall apart, you don't need to be a doctor to tell that she was heartbroken about something. She came here asking for Kikyo"

Everyone gasped.

The farmer continued "I told her to wait outside the healing hut and then I saw those two together just before I went home to the wife. That poor girl was sobbing fit to burst. They left surrounded by lots of demony things and I saw the look on Kikyo's face" the farmer shivered. "I'm not sure that even the devil could look like that!"

Inuyasha and the others followed the mixed scents of Kagome and Kikyo. Inuyasha smelt Kikyo's fresher scent nearby and he knew that she had been here not too long ago. _Why?_

Then they came to a spot where Kagome's scent stopped. Sango found a body print in the floor, showing that someone had fallen here.

Sango stood up "I don't like this" she whispered to Miroku. "I keep getting an evil feeling whenever I think of Kikyo"

Miroku nodded "I know, I think that Kikyo is responsible for Kagome's disappearance, but I cannot believe that a priestess trained to do good would do something so bad"

Inuyasha didn't hear them because he was trying to work out what his nose and head had already told him. The scent with Kagome's was the scent of death! But that would mean…

Inuyasha heard a river and ran towards it in terror remembering her Grandpa's dream.

He burst through the trees and saw a cloud of soul collectors that had once belonged to Kikyo. They were protecting something as there was a barrier that kept what was being guarded hidden from sight and from being touched.

Inuyasha came forwards and one soul collector hovered in front of him like a tame dog. Inuyasha's ears flicked slightly then he held out a hand and the demon's pincers grabbed it gently and it talked to Inuyasha.

_Our past mistress was passing through a village when she stopped to help an old man who was possessed by a demon spirit. When night had fallen our mistress was found asleep outside the hut waiting for the undead one._

_She told the undead one to take her life and soul so the undead one could live. She told the undead on that her beloved had crushed her heart for the final time and she wanted to give him happiness as she left her own sorrow behind in death._

_Our mistress only asked that her beloved be told of her feelings because she couldn't as she was going to abandon life and that her body be buried next to the well and the undead one agreed._

_When the undead one was out of sight of any living thing she forcefully stole our mistress's life and soul and ordered us to put her in a ditch as that was where she belonged now. Then the undead one said that she would never tell out mistresses beloved about her true feelings and left us to place her here._

_We do not feel regret nor sorrow but the lingering sorrow our mistress left behind made us feel for the first time, we serve our new mistress willingly unlike with the undead one who forced our service._

The soul collector finished its story and flew back into the crowd of soul collectors leaving Inuyasha stunned and confused with a growing dread as he slowly put the pieces of the puzzle together and he didn't want to believe it.

He stepped forwards his senses on high alert. "Who is your mistress?" he asked the soul collectors.

They gave out little crying noises and they all whispered as one _The one who we guard behind this barrier._

Inuyasha stood right up to the barrier and asked the question that would shatter him "May I see who you guard?"

The soul collectors seemed to consider before they answered _Yes, enter one who our mistress died for._

The barrier opened and Inuyasha stepped inside. The place was filled with flowers of a teary blue, each one was a symbol of sadness. The flowers were all bowing to one place, in the centre of the guarded area was a girl who looked endlessly at the sky.

Her from was one of a peaceful rest but her face was one of betrayal and infinite pain and sadness. Her uniform was clean but was covered in a silvery mist that the soul collectors had put to keep her body from decomposing.

Inuyasha fell to his knees at her side. His eyes flowing with tears and his heart shattering even more with every breath he took. "Kagome" he whispered and picked her upper body up and held her close to him.

She was so cold. Her eyes were frozen in the expression of pain and yet for that second the pain vanished for a moment as her beloved held her close.

Inuyasha breathed her unique scent and buried his face in her body. "Kagome, no" he moaned as his tears fell more rapidly.

"Did I hurt you that much?" he gasped as his sobs became louder and less controlled "Did I cause you to throw away your life? For me? I don't deserve a friend like you! I didn't even realise your feelings! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he broke down and his mind went blank in a loose attempt to block the pain.

He gain consciousness again and he kissed her cold lips. "I love you. Kagome, I love you, I love you so much" more tears fell as he knew that she wouldn't be able to hear him.

A soul collector flew down and spoke in Inuyasha's mind _The undead one daws near with revenge in her heart. We are not strong enough to keep her from violating our mistress's final resting place. Will you fight with us lord?_

Inuyasha was still he felt an anger that would put a raging volcano to shame. He placed Kagome's body back in the flowers and stood ready, he walked out of the barrier and the soul collectors constricted themselves into a tight, small, strong shield around their mistress.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo with Kilala were waiting for him. They saw the tears on his face but they didn't realise (or want to realise) what it meant.

He didn't look at them, his bags covered his eyes and he faced the south end of the river. Kikyo appeared a minute later, with her knife and her bow and arrow. She looked surprised when she saw the scared jewel hunters around in the place where Kagome's body was placed, and one look at Inuyasha's face told her that he knew the truth.

"How could you?" he asked no louder than a hoarse whisper. He looked properly at the woman he was determined to kill here and now "_How could you kill her?_ What had Kagome _ever_ done to you?" he raged and brought out Tetsusaiga.

Sango and the others immediately understood and also stood ready to fight.

Kikyo glared at her soul collectors "I give you your freedom and you give yourselves to that waste of space?" she asked them, earning a growl from Inuyasha.

_We serve our mistress willingly, she did not deserve what you did, undead one._ They all hissed at her and made their barrier stronger.

Kikyo frowned then faced Inuyasha. "She came to me willingly to give me her life. Those pathetic demons can confirm what I am saying. She told me that you had broken her heart for that last time"

She grinned evilly and then mimicked Kagome's voice perfectly. "I can't believe that he said that I should just leave here like I didn't have any connections to this era! I love him and he always rejects me for you, Kikyo! I don't want to live anymore!"

Inuyasha covered his ears and the others showed pained faces. Even Kilala tried to block the voice out. The soul collectors were unaffected and five of them swirled around each of the jewel hunters to block out the voice.

Kikyo came forwards with her knife "I should have incinerated that girl, she caused even more problems in death, I will permanently destroy her body"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed in fury and he swung his sword at Kikyo and it rebounded off her barrier turning it into a rusty old sword. Inuyasha cursed and threw Blades of Blood at her.

Kikyo smiled as she walked forwards unharmed. The soul collectors whispered words of encouragement to the jewel hunters and hissed words of doom and hatred to Kikyo telling her that she would go to hell for this.

Kikyo paused just outside the soul collectors barrier "Inuyasha, do you really desire that much to kill me?"

Inuyasha snarled "You are a selfish bitch! Who would want you?" he stood up ready to defend Kagome's body to the end. "There is only one person in this world who I love"

Kikyo froze _No! No, don't say it! I'll die if you admit that you-_

"I love Kagome, and you can go to hell!"

Kikyo screamed at the sky at his declaration and her body exploded. White hovered where Kikyo had once stood and they soared through the air and into the soul collector's barrier. The small demons all murmured in anticipation.

Inuyasha knew that Kagome's soul had returned to her body, but what good would that do? She was dead. Her body glowed then the holy light faded and she was the same as before.

Inuyasha turned away with tears streaking down his cheeks and off his chin. Miroku walked right up to the barrier but the demons refused him access. He gasped "Inuyasha!"

The hanyou turned and saw the soul collectors hover expectantly around Kagome. He walked through the barrier and then he realised that she was breathing!

"Kagome?" he gasped out holding her hand tightly. Her hand was cold and lay limp in his hand. Her breaths were shallow but when he pulled her into his arms and laid his head on her chest he heard her heart beating.

"Kagome" he whispered. She stirred in his arms.

Her face turned into his chest and she murmured "Inu…yasha?"

He gasped and cupped her face. "I'm here, Kagome. Please open your eyes" he begged, wanting to see her perfect eyes.

Kagome gripped his hand tighter and she face turned the other way. Inuyasha was going crazy, he needed her to see him, he needed to feel her warmth against his and her lips against his. He leaned down and caught her lips in a soft caress of a kiss.

Kagome's lips were still cold and she weakly kissed back. He pulled back and opened his eyes to smile at her, she blinked her own eyes open and looked up at him in a daze. "Am…am I in heaven?" she whispered.

Inuyasha shook his head "You're alive" he smiled and wanted to shout his joy to the heavens but instead he kissed her again.

Kagome shivered and kissed back.

A soul collector flew down and landed on Kagome's out stretched hand. _Mistress_ it said fondly, happily _You have returned to the world of the living, we will serve you until we are no longer needed or until you die or order us away._

Kagome blinked "So it wasn't a dream, I really did die" Inuyasha nuzzled her neck and held her tighter when he felt her shivering.

"You are such an idiot" he scolded "I can't live without you, I want you to stay with my Kagome" he whispered.

Kagome had never felt so happy in her entire life, she pressed herself closer to his warmth "You don't mean that" she said eventually "You love Kikyo, she'll be really annoyed when she wakes up in the morning and sees that I'm still alive…"

Kagome trailed off and then started to cry. Inuyasha rocked her back and forth gently in comfort as Kagome gasped out "She didn't complete my last request, I wanted to be buried near the well so I could have some connection with my family! And I wanted her to tell you that… I love you"

Inuyasha gasped and smiled "I love you Kagome, only you. That selfish bitch stole your soul and life, I hate her now. Please don't ever leave me again" he begged.

Kagome leaned into him "Never again" she promised.

The soul collectors lowered the barrier and her friends all crowed around them. Kagome was kissed and hugged by everyone ten times over before she faced her new servant soul collectors "Do you know how I came back to life?"

The lead demon came down to grasp her wrist. _Yes, mistress. The undead one was living a cursed existence and the only way to break the chains of her false existence was to cut the thread binding her to this world. It was for her to feel the rejection you did. When she was torn apart and sent to hell she was forced to return what she had taken from you, mistress._

Kagome kissed the demon on the nose. "Thank you for protecting me, do you think you could do me a favour?" she asked the demons.

They all crowded around to hear what she had to say. _Anything in our power, mistress._ They told her.

Kagome pointed to the lingering souls of dead maidens that Kikyo had used as one of the dead to move and had used as one of the living to increase her power. "Could you take those souls to the place beyond death? They deserve their final rest now"

The soul collectors happily agreed and went to take the souls to the sacred place. Kagome told them that they were free to do as they wished and that they didn't have to call her or anyone master if they did not desire it.

They all told her that they wished to serve her and Kagome smiled at her new friends.

Inuyasha draped his robe of the fire rat around her shoulders to keep her newly living body warm and they started the long journey home to the village.

At the hut Inuyasha and Kagome lay in their corner together quietly. Inuyasha ran his clawed fingers through her hair while his other hand rubbed soothing circles onto hers. Kaede had given her lots of strong and bad smelling potions to help her recover.

She coughed and shivered miserably. Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and tucked his robe around her tightly. Kagome smiled at him before coughing again.

"I'm sorry" he said after a while.

Kagome fought off another round of shivering "For what?" she asked tilting her head back to look at him.

Inuyasha saw her shiver and his face lost all its glow "You died for me" he said quietly, he could feel the tears appear in his eyes. "Did I hurt you that much?" he pressed his face into her hair and breathed raggedly as he fought for control.

Kagome felt him shake with silent sobs, her own eyes filled as she remembered the reason why she tried to condemn herself to an eternal blackness. "You were always so obsessed with Kikyo and you told me my worst fear when I asked you about becoming a full demon…" Inuyasha waited almost fearing the answer "You had chosen her over me" she whispered and started to cry.

Inuyasha punched himself then tried to calm the crying girl. _I'm such a fool, of course that would be the answer!_

He kissed her lips deeply and she stopped crying and shivering. She kissed back with all he stored love, Inuyasha held her waist as she turned in his arms to kiss him properly, then she turned away suddenly and coughed violently.

"Damn it, this cough had better go soon or I'll be driven mad!" she cursed as she really wanted to kiss him but her sickness stopped that!

Inuyasha grinned and loosened his shirt, Kagome saw what he was doing and went scarlet and looked away in embarrassment. Inuyasha wrapped his shirt and robe around them both and cringed slightly at the temperature of Kagome's skin. Kagome gasped but then relaxed into his embrace as her shivers stopped.

Kagome slept in the circle of his arms and was happy at last.


End file.
